


Hurricane Party

by CLeighWrites



Series: Sam - One Word Drabble Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candles, Card Games, F/M, Hurricane, Implied/Referenced Sex, Power Outage, Raging Storm - Freeform, Sam Winchester Hates Storms, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You and Sam prepare to whether out the storm





	Hurricane Party

**Author's Note:**

> _Sam + Power-outage_

You cursed as you flicked the match out before throwing it to the floor, and pulled your finger into your mouth. 

“Y/N, you alright?” Sam was coming in from another room carrying more candles and a pack of cards. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tried to light too many candles off one match,” you helped him unload the candles he was holding and started to arrange them on the table. 

The wind rattled the storm shutters and you felt an odd sense of peace wash over you. Growing up on the east coast you were all too familiar with hurricanes and power outages, but the giant man sitting across from you looked rather panicked, and that made you laugh a little. 

“What’s so funny?” He tilted his head at you and you noticed his lip twitch just a bit at the corner of that all too tantalizing mouth of his. 

“Nothing, just…a man like you, knowing what you know, doing what you do…afraid of a storm?” You chuckled again, reaching for the cards.

He deftly swiped them up before you could get to them and slid them into his nimble fingers, “Who say’s I’m scared of the storm?” 

“Your body. You’re all tense, every time the wind blows the shutters you flinch and your eyes dart over to check and make sure it’s not been blown in. It’s adorable.”

“Yeah well, give me a vamp or a demon any day, those I can deal with. Nature? That’s a-whole-nother set of rules,” he laughed a little to himself and looked down as he shuffled the cards, “actually, there are no rules, it just does what it wants.”

“That’s about right, no sense in worrying about it. As long as you’re prepared, there’s nothing else you can do.”

“So, you play poker?”

You went to the cooler and grabbed out a couple beers, setting one down in front of him, “This is a hurricane party Sam. Strip poker.”

He looked up at you, eye brows high before settling his gaze over the rest of your body. You could feel the heat coming off of him as his mood shifted, “OK, strip poker it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
